


Tranquility

by jamesfitzgerald



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Ghouls, Hurt, M/M, Romance, ghoul!Kaneki, hurt!hide, kaneki ken - Freeform, nagachika hideyoshi - Freeform, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, tokyo ghoul oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesfitzgerald/pseuds/jamesfitzgerald
Summary: It started off as just another late night.





	Tranquility

It started off as just another late night. 

The lights were off when Kaneki pushed open the window of the apartment he shared with Hide, climbing inside and pulling it shut behind him. He assumed Hide had already gone to bed; it was nearly three in the morning, he’d be crazy if he was still up. The floorboard creaked softly beneath his boots as he plodded out to the main room and fell onto the cheap coach the two had stolen off a curb a few weeks after moving in when they grew tired of sitting on the floor. His mask and hoodie fell together in a heap on the cushion behind him, and as his eyelids drooped heavily, he decided he could clean them in the morning. 

“Kaneki?”

He snapped his eyes open and craned his neck around, watching as Hide emerged from their bedroom. The oversized shirt he wore hung off one of his shoulders, his hair was sticking up in every direction, and the puffy circles beneath his eyes indicated that he hadn’t been asleep for very long, but Kaneki still thought he was the most beautiful creature he’d ever laid eyes on. 

“Sorry for waking you, I tried to be quiet.” He moved from his position on the couch to wrap his arms around Hide’s shoulders, letting the blonde bury his head in the crook of his neck. 

“S’okay, wasn’t asleep anyways.” Hide mumbled, an obvious lie. “What were you doing out so late?”

Kaneki hesitated. It had been a few weeks since he’d eaten and he wanted to get it out of the way so he wouldn’t risk hurting Hide. That had happened once before and the guilt ate at him every time he saw the scar on Hide’s collarbone; no amount of “Kaneki, it’s okay, really”’s would ever really make up for what he’d done. 

Hide must’ve sensed his reluctance to answer, as he started pulling him towards the bedroom. 

“Come on, let's go to bed.”

Kaneki caved, letting himself be led to the plush mattress he’d splurged on for Hide after he’d had to sleep on a cot when he worked for the CCG and pulling the blankets up around the two of them. 

“You shouldn’t have waited up for me.” 

Hide hummed from where he was curled against Kaneki’s bare chest, his arms snaking around his boyfriend’s torso and trailing up his spine lethargically. 

“Wanted to see you.” He muttered, his voice already heavy with sleep. 

“You would’ve seen me in the morning.” Kaneki waited for a reply, but when he glanced down, Hide was already fast asleep, his soft hair tickling Kaneki’s neck with every exhale. With a low feeling of contentedness, the ghoul closed his eyes and let himself drift with the only person that mattered to him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of one-shots based off of feelings, so if there's something you'd like to see later on, lemme know and I'll see what I can do. It does have a vague plot, but it's always subject to change. They'll also get longer the further down the rabbit hole we get ;)


End file.
